Currently, there are camcorders capable of capturing moving pictures (video) and also recording still pictures at the same time. In order to record a still picture, a user presses a button or the like while capturing moving pictures. Such a camcorder is also capable of automatically generating a digest (digest video) from the captured moving pictures, for example. For instance, Patent Reference 1 discloses a video capturing device that evaluates scenes of captured moving pictures based on metadata (attribute information), and reduces the number of the scenes or clips of the moving pictures based on a result of the evaluation to easily generate a digest (digest video).